jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Finis Valorum
Finis Valorum war der letzte Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, bevor Palpatine durch geschickte Intrigen die Macht an sich riss und nach den Schrecken der Klonkriege schließlich das Galaktische Imperium ausrief. Der aus einer seit Jahrtausenden der Republik treu ergebenen Familie stammende Valorum begann schon früh seine politische Karriere und zeichnete sich unter anderem im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg als geschickter Diplomat und Berater des Jedi-Ordens aus. Nach seinem erzwungenen Rücktritt beobachtete Finis auch weiterhin das politische Geschehen und kam zehn Jahre später zu dem Schluss, dass Palpatine die Prinzipien der Republik verraten habe. Kurz darauf wurde er allerdings durch einen inszenierten Anschlag ermordet und in der Folge fälschlicherweise zu einem Märtyrer im Kampf gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme stilisiert. Biografie Frühe Jahre Finis Valorum wurde im Jahr 91 VSY auf dem Planeten Coruscant geboren. Er stammte aus einer Familie, die bereits viele Senatoren, Politiker und außerdem 1000 VSY den Obersten Kanzler Tarsus Valorum hervorgebracht hatte. Er selbst war Senator im Lytton-Sektor und Kanzler Kalpanas Ratgeber. Er kämpfte für das Ende des Krieges auf Qotile. Früh wurde er darauf vorbereitet, den Weg des Politikers zu gehen, und hatte seitens seiner Familie verschiedene Möglichkeiten, seinen frühen Berufsweg zu wählen, entschied sich jedoch für einen Posten als Richter auf Veccacopia, wo er versuchte, mit den Begebenheiten auf einer Grenzwelt zurechtzukommen, und einen kriminellen Ring zerschlug. Danach war er bei den Streitkräften der Republik in den Äußeren Systemen tätig und bekam danach eine Anstellung als einer von Kanzler Kalpanas militärischen Beratern, allerdings zog er bald darauf nach Spira, wo er, dank seinen politischen Kontakten und den Beziehungen seiner Familie, zum Senator des Lytton-Sektors aufsteigen konnte. Der Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg war ein Krieg um 44 VSY. Senator Valorum kämpfte darum, die Auseinandersetzungen diplomatisch zu lösen. Zusammen mit Vizekönig Nute Gunray, der einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb der Handelsföderation genoss, war er der Repräsentant des Senats in diesem Konflikt. Er informierte den Jedi-Rat über die Vorkommnisse auf Qotile, dem Schauplatz des Krieges. Dabei beharrte er darauf, dass Beweise für die Schuld der Angeklagten im Krieg gefunden werden mussten, bevor weitere Schritte eingeleitet werden konnten. Valorum überwachte das Geschehen des Krieges, während die Jedi unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Tyvokka weiterhin kämpften. Auch die Handelsföderation stellte den Jedi eine Flotte zur Verfügung. Durch weitere Einwirkungen von Senator Valorum und der Jedi wurde der Krieg beendet. Zeit als Kanzler 200px|miniatur|links|Valorum, Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik. 40 VSY, vier Jahre nach seinem heldenhaften Einsatz auf Qotile ließ sich Valorum für die Wahl des Obersten Kanzlers eintragen. Aufgrund seines Einsatzes im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg, seines bekannten Familiennamens und der Unterstützung der Tarkin-Familie hoffte er bei der Wahl gut abzuschneiden. Tatsächlich gewann er die Wahlen und wurde Kanzler. Sein einziger Konkurrent bei diesen Wahlen war Palpatine. Kurz nach den Wahlen begannen die beiden eine Freundschaft zu entwickeln, die Palpatine zum Berater des Kanzlers machte. Während seiner Zeit als Kanzler gab es einen Angriff einer Terrororganisation namens Nebelfront auf ein großes Schiff der Republik. Nachdem es über dem Planeten Dorvalla zu einem Überfall der Nebelfront auf ein Schiff der Handelsföderation gekommen war, traf Valorum sich in Galactic City mit Palpatine und diskutierte den Vorfall. Bei dieser Diskussion schlug der Senator von Naboo vor, die Freien Handelsrouten zu besteuern, um solchen Piratenangriffen vorzubeugen, da die Handelsföderation ihre Märkte dann verlegen müsste. Valorum hielt dies anfangs für politischen Selbstmord, stimmte jedoch dem Vorschlag zu und brachte ihn danach im Senat vor. Nach einer Diskussion machte Palpatine dann den Vorschlag, auf Eriadu ein Treffen abzuhalten, bei dem die Besteuerung diskutiert werden sollte. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Attentat auf den Kanzler, bei dem Valorum trotz des Einsatzes von Qui-Gon Jinn und Adi Gallia verletzt wurde, weshalb er danach im Galactic Senate Medcenter gepflegt wurde und hier neben Palpatine auch Besuch von Orn Free Taa, Com Fordox und Bail Antilles erhielt. Da sich mittlerweile herausgestellt hatte, dass die Front das Attentat zu verantworten hatte, schlug Palpatine vor, dass ein Einsatzteam der Jedi sich der Sache annehmen sollte. Nach einem Treffen mit Mace Windu und Yoda wurde ein Einsatzteam, bestehend aus Vergere, Qui-Gon Jinn, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba und Yaddle sowie Sicherheitseinheiten, nach Asmeru in den Senex-Sektor geschickt. Hier kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, bei dem die Ecliptic zerstört wurde und die Prominence abstürzte, wie der Kanzler später einigen Senatoren berichtete. Trotzdem konnten die Jedi zurückkehren und einige Informationen über ein baldiges Attentat beim Gipfel in Erfahrung bringen. Mittlerweile traf sich Valorum auf Eriadu mit Wilhuff Tarkin, Gouverneur des Planeten, sowie Lady Talea Vandron aus dem Senex-Sektor, während zur gleichen Zeit in Galactic City Orn Free Taa Bail Antilles einige Informationen zur Verfügung stellte, die Sate Pestage ihm ohne sein Wissen zugespielt hatte. Diese bezeugten einen Vorteil aus den Besteuerungen der Handelsrouten für ein Unternehmen der Valorums. Mittlerweile nahm jedoch der Gipfel seinen Lauf und das Ziel des Attentats war nicht etwa Valorum, sondern das Direktorat der Handelsföderation, das bis auf Nute Gunray und Lott Dod getötet wurde, weshalb Valorum Ermittlungen anordnete. Wieder zurück auf Coruscant wurde der Kanzler verhaftet und musste sich vor Gericht verantworten, da, neben den Korruptionsvorwürfen, auch die bei Dorvalla gestohlenen Aurodiumbarren bei Valorum Shipping aufgetaucht waren. Mas Amedda wurde auf Palpatines Vorschlag hin schließlich zum Vizekanzler ernannt, welcher immer ein Auge auf Valorum haben sollte. Blockade von Naboo 33 VSY begann die Handelsföderation aus Protest der Besteuerung der Handelsrouten den friedlichen Planeten Naboo zu blockieren. Kanzler Valorum, der als Freund der Handelsföderation galt, stand nun wieder heftig in der Kritik. Er stecke mit der Handelsföderation unter einer Decke und profitiere von der Blockade, war ein Vorwurf seiner Gegner. Valorum schickte zwei Jedi-Ritter als Botschafter nach Naboo: den weisen Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Als sie versuchten die Verhandlungen aufzunehmen, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Doch es gelang den Jedi, Königin Amidala von Naboo zu befreien, nachdem der Planet von der Handelsföderation eingenommen worden war. Die Kritik an Valorums Politik wurde lauter. Als Königin Amidala dem Senat auf Coruscant die Lage erklärte, entschied Kanzler Valorum aufgrund eines Vorschlags Lott Dods, des Senators Neimoidias, erst eine Untersuchung durchzuführen, um Beweise zu sammeln, wie er es auch schon im Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg getan hatte. Doch Königin Amidala beharrte darauf, dass es nicht genügend Zeit für eine Untersuchung gäbe. Auf den Rat Palpatines stellte sie ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Kanzler Valorum. Er war am Boden zerstört. Noch ehe er die Situation realisieren und handhaben konnte, wurde er von den Ereignissen überrollt. Das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war die Sitzung vertagen zu lassen. Durch das Misstrauensvotum Naboos wurden Neuwahlen arrangiert. Diese gewann Palpatine und wurde der oberste Kanzler. Erzwungener Ruhestand miniatur|Valorum arbeitet auf Alderaan Nun, im Ruhestand, arbeitete Valorum einige Zeit lang an einer Biografie, der er den Namen Holding Back the Tide gab und sie bei TriPlanetary Press veröffentlichte. Die Biografie erschien am selben Tag wie die von Vizekönig Gunray, Gunray on Top, die von Lora Besh geschrieben worden war, erreichte jedoch nicht einmal annähernd deren Erfolg. Holding Back the Tide schaffte es nicht einmal in die Top 100, was in einem kleinen Beitrag in den HoloNet News erwähnt wurde, da Gunray on Top 14 Wochen lang in den Top 10 gewesen war. Einige Zeit darauf, als Palpatine ein Loyalisten-Komitee formte, war die Beteiligung des ehemaligen Kanzlers am Refugee Relief Movement ebenfalls eine Schlagzeile. Auf Alderaan war Valorum mit einigen anderen alderaanischen Berühmtheiten an der Urbarmachung von etwa 100 Hektar Land beteiligt, um Flüchtlingen aus Welten von Graf Dookus immer stärker werdenden Separatistenbewegung Platz zu bieten, wo er jedoch nicht davor zurückschreckte, zu schwitzen und auch wirklich zu arbeiten. Der ehemalige Kanzler war der Meinung, dass der „Geist des gegenseitigen Helfens“ die Republik groß gemacht habe. Das Projekt stieß im Allgemeinen auf positive Reaktionen der Flüchtlinge, die nun ein neues Heim gefunden hatten. Einige Zeit darauf besuchte er auf Alsakan eine Gruppe der Refugee Movements. Klonkriege Nach dem Ende seiner Amtszeit zog sich Valorum aus dem politischen Alltag zurück. Er lebte weiterhin auf Coruscant, wo er eine eigene Residenz hatte. Dort war er auch mehr als zehn Jahre später anzutreffen, als die Klonkriege zwischen der Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ausgetragen wurden. Als die Jedi neue Hinweise über den Tod von Sifo-Dyas erhielten, die Akten dazu jedoch nicht einsehen konnten, suchte Meister Yoda den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine auf, der ihn jedoch an seinen Vorgänger verwies. Daher begab sich Yoda zu Valorums Residenz, wo ihn der ehemalige Kanzler empfing. Er zeigte sich erfreut, den Jedi zu sehen, und erklärte ihm bereitwillig von der Mission, die Sifo-Dyas kurz vor seinem Tod durchgeführt hatte. Außerdem erklärte er dem Jedi, dass Sifo-Dyas in Begleitung seines Assistenten Silman gewesen war, da die Jedi bis dahin davon ausgegangen waren, dass sich Sifo-Dyas in Begleitung eines anderen Jedi gewesen war. miniatur|links|Valorum sucht [[Bail Prestor Organa|Bail Organa auf.]] Über die Jahre nach seiner erzwungenen Abdankung als Oberster Kanzler hinweg beobachtete Valorum die Handlungen Palpatines zunächst mit Interesse und nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege mit wachsender Sorge, da sein Amtsnachfolger immer mehr Macht erhielt. Aus diesem Grund arrangierte der ehemalige Kanzler im Jahr 21 VSY ein geheimes Treffen mit Bail Organa in dessen Privatquartieren. Nachdem Bail Finis seine Freude über das erste Wiedersehen nach über zehn Jahren mitgeteilt hatte, versuchte dieser, dem Senator die Augen zu öffnen über die Machenschaften Palpatines. Dabei äußerte er vehemente Kritik gegenüber dem Senat, der so wissentlich die grundlegenden Rechte der Demokratie außer Acht ließ, um dem Obersten Kanzler immer neue Notstandsvollmachten zuzuschanzen. Obwohl Bail Organa eher halbherzig versuchte, Valorum zu widersprechen und seine Argumente zu entkräften, merkte man dem Alderaaner an, dass auch er nicht ohne Zweifel an der derzeitigen Machtkonzentration im Kanzlerbüro war. Valorum war ebenso zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass sein Sturz von langer Hand geplant worden war, einzig und allein um Palpatine auf den Thron zu befördern, genauso wie der kürzliche Anschlag auf das Transportschiff Organas, der die zunächst gekippten Notfallresolutionen erneut aufs politische Tapet brachten. Als Bail realisierte, was Valorum ihm da erzählte, versprach er dem ehemaligen Kanzler, sich dem Kanzler weiterhin entgegenzustellen und offen für den Erhalt der Prinzipien der Republik einzutreten. Daraufhin verließ Valorum den Senator und teilte ihm mit, dass er Coruscant nur ein oder zwei Tage später verlassen würde. Was beide nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Gespräch von einem Servicedroiden überwacht worden war, der in direkter Verbindung mit Palpatines Büro stand. Kurz bevor an Bord seines Transporter, der Stern von Iskin, von Coruscant verschwinden wollte, traf sich Valorum ein letztes Mal mit Organa und Mon Mothma. Während des Treffens schwor er die beiden Senatoren nochmals darauf ein, Palpatine entgegenzuwirken, auf der Hut zu bleiben und genau darauf zu achten, wem sie ihr Vertrauen schenken. Aufgrund ihres zurückliegenden Treffens mit dem Obersten Kanzler waren beide inzwischen bereit, Valorums Warnungen Glauben zu schenken und baten ihn deshalb, auf Coruscant zu bleiben und neue Anhänger für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Doch Finis lehnte mit der Begründung ab, dass er in den Augen vieler immer noch als „beschmutzt“ galt und deshalb die falsche Wahl für diese Aufgabe sei. Stattdessen beabsichtige er, in den Äußeren Rand zurückzukehren, um dort weitere Spuren für Palpatines dunkle Machenschaften zu suchen. Mit dem üblichen Gruß der Jedi verabschiedete sich Finis Valorum von seinen Freunden und ging an Bord der Stern von Iskin, die kurz nach dem Start explodierte und alle Insassen sowie tausende weitere Bürger Coruscants tötete, als das Wrack zu Boden stürzte. Dies war anschließend ein triftiger Grund für den Senat, dem Kanzler weitere Sonderbefugnisse zu erteilen, um solche Anschläge in Zukunft zu unterbinden. miniatur|rechts|[[Sajé Tasha tötet Valorum.]] Wahrhaftig war jedoch auch Valorums Tod ein geschickter Schachzug Palpatines gewesen, der seinen Schüler Graf Dooku damit beauftragt hatte, ein Attentat zu arrangieren. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin an die Anzati-Attentäterin Sajé Tasha, die Valorum an Bord des Passagiertransporters bereits auflauerte, seine Suppe trank und ihn damit tötete. Anschließend sorgte sie dafür, dass die Stern von Iskin kurz nach dem Start explodierte, womit sie auch dem letzten Teil ihres Auftrags nachkam. Die wahren Hintergründe wurden erst im Jahr 19 VSY von Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos aufgedeckt, als dieser mittels seiner psychometrischen Fähigkeiten versuchte, die Identität des zweiten Sith-Lords von Sajé Tasha zu erfahren. Nach seinem Tod errichtete man ein Denkmal für Finis Valorum, bei dessen Einweihung jedoch nur etwa 200 Personen anwesend waren. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Finis Valorum war ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mensch mit blauen Augen, heller Haut und Haaren, dessen Erscheinung zumindest seit seinen Jahren als Kanzler die Eigenart besaß, dass es schwer war zu sagen, wie alt er wirklich war - während seine Haltung und Stimme noch immer Energie versprühten, war der Rest seines Äußeren von Ermüdung geprägt, das Gesicht ungewöhnlich ausgezehrt für einen Mann seines sozialen Standes. Valorum war ein ehrenwerter Mann mit einem guten Herzen, loyal gegenüber der Republik und Demokratie, idealistisch (entsprechend dem Erbe seiner Familie) und pazifistisch, was ihm erst als Richter und dann als Diplomat sehr dienlich war, aber in den letzten Tagen der Republik dann zu hinderlich, um als Kanzler erfolgreich zu sein. Auch lastete das Jahrtausende alte Erbe der Valorums schwer auf seinen Schultern, was dazu führte, dass er sich zwang, diesem manchmal schon fast krampfhaft gerecht werden zu wollen; diese Eigenart überschattete mit zunehmenden Ansehen und Rang seinen ursprünglichen Stolz, Selbstbewusstsein und Gerechtigkeitsstreben, und machte ihn letzten Endes anfällig für Beeinflussung. Die Familie Tarkin manipulierte ihn bereits früh in seiner Regierungszeit, und Palpatine ließ ihn schließlich unehrenhaft aus dem Amt vertreiben, aufgrund eben jener Vorfälle, die zu den Klonkriegen führten. Hinter den Kulissen *In wird Finis Valorum von Terence Stamp verkörpert. *Das lateinische Wort finis bedeutet „Ende“. Der Nachname ist die lateinische Genitiv Plural-Form des Wortes valor, „Wert“. Der Name Finis Valorum heißt folgerichtig übersetzt: „Das Ende der Werte“. Das könnte als Anspielung auf das bevorstehende Ende der Demokratie und der Republik gemeint sein, da Valorum der letzte Kanzler vor Palpatine war, mit dessen Machtergreifung das Zeitalter der Galaktischen Republik endete. *Im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars wurde der Name „Valorum“ erstmals 1973 in einer von George Lucas erstellten Namensliste für das Journal of the Whills erwähnt. In der ersten Rohfassung des Drehbuchs zu Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) vom Mai 1974 war Prinz Valorum ein „Schwarzer Ritter der Sith“, dessen erklärtes Ziel die Ermordung von General Luke Skywalker darstellte. Valorum spielt in dieser frühen Fassung eine Schlüsselrolle, da er am Ende die Seiten wechselt und die Helden bei der Befreiung von Prinzessin Leia unterstützt. Für die erste Drehbuchfassung wurde Valorum dann zu Dodonna umbenannt, während in der endgültigen Fassung die Rolle des Sith und Gegenspielers von Luke Skywalker Darth Vader zufiel. *Bei der Celebration Europe II, sagte Dave Filoni, dass Finis Valorum in der unveröffentlichen Staffel 6 vielleicht vorkommen würde, wollte aber nicht zu viel versprechen. * Valorum's Rolle als gutmütiger aber schwacher Kanzler, der von den Bürokraten in den Schranken gehalten wird, damit diese ihre eigene Machtbasis nutzen, spiegelt das ursprüngliche Konzept des Kaisers aus den ersten Star Wars-Film wieder. Im Buch zum Film wird dieser als schwache Marionette bezeichnet, der die Hilferuffe der Unterdrückten aus der Isolation heraus nicht mehr zu hören vermag. * Valorum's Werdegang vom Juristen, der einen kriminellen Ring zerschlägt über Senator und Ex-Oberster Kanzler, der auf dem Weg zum äußeren Rand von einem Handlanger ermordet wird, weil er dem Aufstieg des Diktators Palapatines im Weg steht, gleicht, mit Ausnahme seiner adeligen Abstammung, dem Schicksal des Marcus Tullius Cicero, dem nahezu letzten rein republikanischen Konsul der römischen Republik vor der Machtergreifung Cäsars und dem Prinzipat des Augustus; der berühmte Jurist, Staatsmann und Philosoph wurde, weil er das Verhalten des Triumvirn Mark Antonius in einer Rede kritisch angeprangert hatte, auf dem Weg ins Exil ermordet. Quellen * * *''Republik'' – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *''Schleier der Täuschung'' *''Republik'' – Kampf ums Überleben *''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * bg:Финис Валорум cs:Finis Valorum en:Finis Valorum es:Finis Valorum fi:Finis Valorum fr:Finis Valorum hu:Finis Valorum it:Finis Valorum ja:フィニス・ヴァローラム nl:Finis Valorum pt:Finis Valorum ru:Финис Валорум sv:Finis Valorum Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Coruscanti Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Oberste Kanzler Kategorie:Legends